The Last Night
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: One-shot, based on the events of the first game: It's the last night of work for Mike Schmidt, the night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The question is, will this be the last night of his life as well?


"Automatonophobic"

A Five Nights at Freddy's FanFiction

Midnight. Most people would be asleep at this particular time, but for Mike Schmidt, that time was just the beginning of his work day. After all, he was not much of a morning person.

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of Mike's work week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His night job consisted of checking for damaged or stolen property, watching for potential burglars, and keeping an eye on the animatronic mascots that are always placed on the show stage when the restaurant closes at night. That night, he actually arrived at the restaurant ten minutes earlier than when his shift was supposed to start. He arrived in his bicycle, wearing casual clothing: black t-shirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers and a black baseball cap. He dismounted and left the bike near the front door and entered through it, since it was still unlocked.

He noticed that the lights were still on in the dining area. However, the show stage was already darkened. He rushed to the hall leading to the security office, bumping into the janitor, who was cleaning the supply closet, on his way. The two men didn't exchange words, since Mike was rushing to his workplace. Besides, the janitor rarely opened up to anyone, and if he did, it would be to the manager.

Mike eventually reached the security office, and he entered it, closing the hydraulic doors behind him as he did. He then went to the locker, brought out his security guard uniform, changed into it, placed his casual clothes in the locker, before closing it and sitting down on the chair near the desk. Remembering what his instructor had told him before, he opened the hydraulic doors once again in order to conserve power.

Mike then patiently waited for his shift to start. He sat still in his chair, no fidgeting, no looking around and no putting his head down on the desk to sleep. He was as motionless as a statue. However, he noticed something at the corner of his desk. It was a sticky note attached to a full can of energy drink. He grabbed the can and read the note, which stated, "A little wake up call - Manager". He then removed the note from the can, crumpled it up and threw it into the trash bin under his desk. He then put the can on his desk, intending to save it for later, just in case he ever falls asleep during his shift. Then again, he never did fall asleep in any of the past four shifts. With that, he continued with staying still in his chair, doing nothing at all until his shift officially starts.

Before he knew it, the ten minutes were up and his shift had officially started. He only noticed after the first two minutes of his shift had passed. He then activated the monitor that displayed whatever the security cameras throughout the building captured with their lenses.

After five minutes, Mike noticed that an animatronic, specifically Bonnie, was missing from where it was supposed to be standing: the show stage. Feeling confident, he didn't panic, and he began searching for the missing animatronic on the monitor. He instantly found it at the dining area, but it was almost as if it was looking directly at the camera Mike was currently looking at. While he totally panicked the first time he saw something like that unfold, he became used to it after four consecutive nights of watching mascots move around by themselves, though fear was still lingering within him.

He then switched back to the camera at the show stage, but he was surprised to see only Freddy standing. He quickly put down the monitor and opened the left door light, making sure nothing was there. He then turned that light off, before turning on the right door light. He was then instantly shocked at the sight of Chica, who was now standing outside the right doorway. He then instinctively shut the right hydraulic door, before taking a deep breath, and opening the left door light once again. Just like the first time he checked it that night, nothing was standing in the doorway. Relieved, he set his sights once again on the monitor, checking to see if Bonnie moved out of the dining area. Checking the dining area camera, it was now empty, and Mike quickly put down the monitor again and checked the left door light to see if Bonnie was standing there. Like the first two times he checked it that night, nothing was standing there. Suddenly, Mike remembered that he was draining power courtesy of the still closed right hydraulic door.

Opening the right door light for the second time that night, he noticed that Chica was gone, so he opened the right hydraulic door once again in order to conserve power. He then opened the left door light once again, in order to make sure if Bonnie was standing there. Lucky for him, nothing was standing there. He then checked the monitor once more to see if Bonnie and Chica have moved far away from the office. Indeed, Bonnie was seen in the supply closet, and Chica was seen in the east hall.

After that early scare, Mike became more focused, observing the cameras more quickly, but he checked the door lights less frequently. He was relieved to see that Bonnie and Chica were now far from the security office and Freddy was still standing at the show stage. However, when he checked the Pirate Cove once again, he noticed that Foxy was already outside the curtains and was just standing, almost as if it was preparing to attack Mike.

With that, Mike started to check the door lights more often, quickly anticipating any potential attack by any of the animatronics. He then did another round of quickly checking the cameras, finding Freddy still standing on the show stage, Chica standing in the east hall, Foxy still standing outside of his curtains at the Pirate Cove, and noticed that the time was only 1 AM. The only animatronic he didn't find on the monitor at that moment was Bonnie.

He then quickly opened and closed the left door light, catching a glimpse of Bonnie standing in the left doorway. Even though he was expecting it, he was still shocked knowing that he was mere seconds from being attacked and he instantly closed the left door shut. He also quickly opened and closed the right door light, catching a glimpse of an empty doorway, as Mike sighed in relief, and he proceeded to open the left door light once again to check if Bonnie was still there.

Mike wasn't surprised when he still saw Bonnie standing in the left doorway. Nevertheless, he was again shocked at the sound of laughing echoing throughout the building. That was the time when Mike started to panic. He quickly closed the right hydraulic door, before checking the cameras once more. He noticed that there was not a single animatronic standing on the show stage. He then switched to the Pirate Cove camera once more, catching Foxy still standing outside of his curtains, seeming waiting for the right time to strike.

During this time, Mike started to sweat profusely and his heart was thrashing, and that mysterious laugh that he heard did not help calm him down. He was absolutely panicking at this point. He saw on the monitor that the time was only 2 AM. With that, he took a deep breath, put down the monitor, opened both hydraulic doors, and then checked the lights. He knew that was a mistake, but luckily, Bonnie had already left the left doorway. He checked the monitor, which was still fixed on the Pirate Cove camera, and then came the most shocking sight at that moment: Foxy was missing.

In a panic, Mike frantically used the monitor to search for Foxy, finding it running towards the security office at the west hall. Mike then put down the monitor and made a desperate attempt to shut the left hydraulic door.

He was too late, Foxy had managed to enter the office screeching at Mike's face. Mike then covered his face with his arms in a desperate attempt to defend himself. It was no use, since Foxy quickly lunged at him and began gnawing at his arms and chest, causing Mike to bleed profusely. In agony, Mike began screaming. He screamed as if an actual animal had begun attacking and mauling him. He closed his eyes, waiting for all of it to end as quickly as possible. However, it didn't , since he felt the excruciating pain of an animatronic mascot mauling him all over his body, and it lasted for more than thirty seconds. The pain of Foxy attacking Mike was much worse than a surgery without anesthesia and being trapped inside an iron maiden. Mike eventually died while sitting on the chair in his office, but Foxy still did not hesitate in maiming the now lifeless corpse of Mike Schmidt, who had chosen to work a graveyard shift as a security guard at a controversial restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza just because he hated mornings.

Foxy continued attacking Mike's corpse, until it suddenly malfunctioned and it collapsed onto the floor. From that moment onward, the controversial restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was left without a security guard courtesy of the now inactive Foxy the Pirate Fox.

* * *

A prison guard began whacking the door of an inmate's jail cell one morning with his nightstick. The guard kept whacking until he heard an inmate from the inside scream at the top of his lungs. Peeking into the small window of the door, the guard looked at the inmate with a sadistic smile as the inmate was obviously panicking. The inmate then cowered into the corner of his cell and sat at the toilet. The guard, still with a sadistic smile, opened the cell door with a key that he was holding in his right hand, while the other hand opened the door. The guard walked into the cell towards the inmate, briefly halting to put the key back into his pocket, before approaching the inmate again, grabbing the inmate by his collar and forcefully dragging him out of his cell and into the outside hall.

The guard continued dragging the now crying inmate through the hall of jail cells. The inmate was obviously pleading for mercy even though he didn't say a word. The guard, still dragging the inmate with him, opened a door at the end of the hall way, leading into another hallway. The inmate began hyperventilating while still crying and begging for mercy. The guard eventually reached the end of the second hallway, opened a door that lead to a room, and shoved the inmate he was dragging into the room, before entering it himself.

The door had the words, "Execution Chamber" marked on it.

* * *

Meanwhile in a studio, a news reporter said, "This morning, the perpetrator of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza killings has been executed. Schmidt was arrested at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza just moments after he had committed the crime; he began screaming the words, "Golden Freddy made me do it!" as he was taken into custody. The perpetrator, whose name was Mike Schmidt, repeatedly told various journalists, officers and fellow inmates that he has since felt remorse for his actions. A psychologist who engaged in a private conversation with Schmidt had stated to the public that Schmidt claimed to have nightmares about the incident and even about the restaurant itself. In related news, a yellow-colored suit of the Freddy Fazbear character was found in the garbage of the prison where Schmidt was serving his death sentence."


End file.
